Fog of Blood
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: This is the sequel to The Biggest Battle High School. You will still get nearly all of the story if you haven't read it though. Max and the flock are back in the school but she does not know that they are her flock. But a war is starting and it is time for her to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

I was flying away.

Going far away.

I thought I could live a normal life with mom and Ella.

Away from Jeb.

Far far away.

BUT NOOOO! I have to get discovered that I'm a mutant by an emo kid. All I did was try to live a normal life in a normal school with normal friends. I then started making the mistake of TRUSTING them.

_Max don't worry! Everything will make sense soon. When you remember._

_Voice what do you mean by remember?_ Of course he was silent.

What has this world come to! Now I have to deal with a kid who's flying after me in the sky.

Wait…flying?

I turned around. "What are you?" I said with venom dripping off my words.

"I'm a Mutant like you." He said calmly. I am starting to like him less and less.

"How did you find out." I said with venom dripping off my words. And of course he didn't say much just 12 words.

"Angel's a mind reader. So I heard you praying in your head." He said showing the slightest bit of a smile.

So there's finally someone like me who escaped the school. Then I heard a buzz in the distance.

So I grabbed Fang and told him to go back and protect Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. "They have wings Max they can defend themselves." He said as calm as ever. "Fine." I replied angrily. They all came out and defended themselves pretty well. But then one of the flyboys pulled out something that gets me every time.

A tranquilizer gun.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw everyone start dropping to the ground like flies. Then caught in the arms of the flyboys.

I started to feel lightheaded. But before I could fly away everything went black.

I woke up to white walls and a sterile smell. Of course with my horrible luck I ended up in the school .

All around me in crates I saw Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Usually they don't stick you in a room with only 5 other experiments they usually stick you in a room with 20 or so other experiments.

"Wake up Maxie its time to do more tests." He said. I hate people calling me Maxie. Why can't they just call me Max is it that so hard?

I decided I'm going to name him Ari. I don't know why but it just felt right.

**Just so you know I'm thinking on what the tests will do. I feel like I could do anything to this story. Oh wait. I CAN!**

They took me to a room with white stainless steel walls.

"What do they want me to do hit the walls?" I said sarcastically to Ari.

"Oh no Maxie there going to do something very painful! I think it's my early Christmas present!" Ari said. He seriously did look like he just won the lottery. And there's the name Maxie again!

He left and then they started the test.

They put an electric chair in there and strapped me in they got to 25,000 volts before my palms bled from my nails digging into them and my face was completely pale. After that they made the whole room get so hot until my feathers started to singe.

When they were done they came back and shoved me into my cage. I felt like I just got killed then resurrected then killed again.

I laid down and eventually went to sleep. Of course that wouldn't last long.

Fang POV

Poor Max it looks like she got killed then incinerated. Her face is pale and her own hands are so red it looks like one of angel's markers burst on her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Wait no Fang Max is a friend not a pretty girl! That sounded so mean.

Since I thought the erasers would put us up to the same test I told the others to go to sleep. We would probably need it.

**Do you like it do you hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Don't forget to review!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/**

Max POV

"Max. Max. MAX!" Said fang yelling in my ear.

"What since the emo can't sleep he yells in the sleeping girl's ear. That's just low. "I said groggily. Now I know why I'm always so tired at the school. These cages are really uncomfortable!

"Jeb's coming" he said.

"Ah yes Fang the man of many words." I said sarcastically to him just as Jeb walked into the room.

He was carrying six syringes. Each one had one of our names on it.

"Max I snuck this out of the lab. It will help each of you remember what you have forgotten." Jeb said quickly. He quickly injected it into each of us. Then the memories started flashing before my eyes.

Jeb helping us escape. The E house. Jeb leaving. Ella. School. Sam. Lyssa.**(I don't know how to spell her name tell me if I got it right.) **Europe. The kids helping. Destroying Itex. Finding out who my mom was. Meeting the government officials. Antarctica. Finding out Iggy can see white. Mom getting kidnapped. Boot camp. the sub. Kissing Fang._ That stayed for a while_. Finding out I could breathe underwater. Angel getting out. Kissing fang again. Fang leaving. The doomsday group. Fangs flock. The explosion. Angel going missing. I remembered it all. I heard gasps from all around and angel saying "I remember!"

"Max escape time." Fang said

We escaped the using little bombs Iggy and the Gazzy made. Punch there, kick here, break window jump then free.

When we were free we flew until we found a town called the heck names a town after a kitchen utensil? Oh well. We found a forest then and decided to camp in a clearing in the middle of it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jacob POV

I was patrolling to see if any blood suckers around when I saw a group of children. They smelled like bird and human except for the oldest female. She smelled different than the others. I crept toward the children wanting to see if I could find out what they were. _Snap!_ Oh noes! I stepped on a twig! They turned their heads towards me.

Oh no.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Max POV

A giant wolf was by our campsite.

Looking at us.

"_Angel scan it to see if it will attack."_

"_Ok Max."_

"_Hey Max he thinks you smell Quileute. But I don't know what that means."_

_Hmmmmm._

Just then angel started nearly falling out of the tree. She stopped her fall by opening her wings. At least no one besides the wolf was around.

Then the wolf just ran off.

Weird.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jacob POV

That kid had wings real (insert cuss word of your choice) wings! I went to go tell my mom."I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"I yelled when I walked into the house.

"Jacob I told you not to come into the house and yell like that! What if I was doing surgery on an animal? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Leave it up to her to make me feel bad. I told her what I saw and she gasped." is something wrong are they dangerous?" I asked her urgently."No Jacob this is actually very good. But we need to go right now." She replied in a rush. She quickly gathered her things and we went to where she saw them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Max POV

I heard the sound of an ATV coming.

I ordered everyone into the trees. When the ATV drove into the clearing I saw my mom and an Indian looking guy that looked a lot like me.I jumped down from my hiding place and hugged her.

"Max I missed you so much." She said

"I missed you to mom." I said and then the kid that came with her fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**You guys better review! Or I'll send the blood suckers will come get you.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	3. AN

**Hello everyone this is an AN (ironic right) you will be relieved when I tell you this is not an author's note to tell you that it is being put on hiatus.**

**It is actually kind of the opposite.**

**I am changing the story. And I will be adding a new chapter!So read the first 2 chapters over if you read them BEFORE 6/30/12.**

**SAY YAY NOW!**

**Anyways please please please review.**

**They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Well really they just make me feel good.**

**I will start working on the chapter after I post this. Hopefully it will be done by the end of today.**

**If you're lucky and I'm in the mood I MIGHT type 1,000 words.**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOOOOO! I am finally updating.(shocking right!)But PLEASE review.**

**It makes me sad when you don't. I know its lame but is it hard to leave like 1 word reviews.**

**Also next chapter I might start something called 'song of the day'**

My mom rushed over to the kid who just passed out and felt his forehead. "Darn it I should have told him" She whispered.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked her. And what did she mean by I should have told him? "Max what is going on is that you have just met your brother Jacob. I didn't tell him about the wings so he must have found out about that before we came. When he wakes up I am going to make you go to his house and tell his family your secret. "she told me.

I was mom is about to make me tell my biggest secret to people I don't even KNOW. But then again I thought she did say he was my brother.

BROTHER!

_Yes Max he is your brother and you NEED to tell his family your secret it is crucial for your mission._

_And why exactly should I believe you?_

_How many times have I been wrong?_

_Fine._

About an hour later the kid woke up and my mom explained what she is going to make me do.I told the flock to wait here until I told angel a message. Then we rode the ATV on a beaten path through the woods.

We stopped at a small house in the middle of a large mom greeted the man at the front door and went inside. I sat down on the couch as the crowd gathered. When people no longer came I started my story.

When I finished half of them were in tears and the other half had sad faces. Then the oldest of them spoke up.

"Considering that you told us your secret I think that we should tell you ours."I decided that the flock should here this.

_Angel come to where you here my mind they are about to tell me something important._

_Okay max we're coming._

"Can you wait until my flock gets here they are probably going to want to hear this." I told him. He nodded and went off to get a snack.

When the flock arrived I looked at the cut angel had gotten when she lost her balance in the already scabbed luckily but when I touched angel she said something a bit strange.

"Max you are really hot." She said with a bit of worry in her voice. She called Iggy over and he put his hand on my forehead." She's right max you need to lie down."

"I am fine now come on there's something we should probably hear from my brother's family." I told them with a hint of anger in my voice.

_Max something very important is about to happen. You need to stay calm. You really really need to stay calm._ Oh my gosh the voice sounded a bit desperate. That never happens he is always calm like Yoda.

_What's so important that you are desperate for me to stay calm?_

_What's so important is your flock's LIVES! Because of this I'm going to give you a brain attack._ The voice was angry. And I mean REALLY angry. But then I remembered what he said about my flock and I froze as my face paled.

Then suddenly my brain felt like it had needles in it that were pounded deeper and deeper in while it was engulfed in flames.

I collapsed and fang ran over to me. The pain was so bad that I passed out.

Fang's POV

I yelled at Iggy to go inside and get help while I stayed and rubbed mas back. When a man came out I rushed over to him and told him that she was shaking and really hot. He told us to back away from her so I did. Why you might ask? Because I could hear the desperation in his voice.

Then out of nowhere she just exploded into a wolf. Not like an eraser though. Erasers only turn into man/wolf not just wolf. She trotted over and laid down next to me. I patted her on the head and turned to the man who had come out of the house. And glared at him.

"You have some explaining to do."

**Hello again! That was a bit OOC wasn't it. Oh well. Any ways please please please REVIEW!**


	5. NEVERMORE

**HEY PEOPLE! Just wanted to say that**

**I got Nevermore!**

**Aaaand…**

**MAX AND FANG END UP TOGETHER!**

**Now though I have to say that it is really ending.**

**The series is really ending.**

**Its ended.**


End file.
